Roads Untraveled
by Varmint
Summary: Life has never been easy for Wallace West. His parents are not the best out there, the League is overprotective and restricting, and he just can't find any freedom. Well, at least, until now. Until he was 'kidnapped' by the Avengers. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my second story. I have to thank A-Bookworm-Named-Steph for helping and pushing me to post it. And for those who're reading my other story, the next chapter will be posted before the week is over. **

**Enjoy~**

It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were tweeting and the psychos were plotting. Well, at least that's how the day started for old Wally West. He went to school, ate some food, got in trouble with his teachers, then went to the cave. He pissed off Artemis, joked around with Robing, managed to make Kaldur and Conner smile, then got ready for their mission. When Batman gave it to them, he seemed angrier than usual, but the team just thought it was because of the League's good 'friends', the Avengers. It was a known fact that Iron Man made it his life's mission to annoy and piss off the Bat.

Apparently, they were going to a warehouse in the outskirts of New York to check out suspected Light activity. The team quickly suited up and left, all of them clear on the plan. Now, let's see if Wally didn't screw it up for them. On the way there, Wally thought about what he should do once they returned to the cave. Going back to his house wasn't an option; Friday nights were the most dangerous. Maybe he could stay overnight at the cave, or pass by Roy's. Anyway, when they arrived at the warehouse, everything was eerily quiet. Like, the kind of quiet you knew was associated with bad people.

But Kaldur continued with the mission. Wally ran towards the back, seeing as how he was to try to find a way to enter through there, and saw something strange.

'_Hey, guys, I found something.'_ He informed through the link, then ran towards what had caught his eye, not waiting for an answer from any of his teammates. That was his mistake.

As he ran towards the little tent that just didn't belong to this environment, he failed to notice the two people watching from the roof of the warehouse.

"He's all yours, big guy." The male spoke through the comm link, alerting the man they had placed inside the tent. "Are you okay with this?" He asked, now addressing his female partner.

She only shook her head and said, "I am not. But these are our orders."

The man scoffed, then looked at the young hero running into a trap. "Doesn't mean we have to like them."

When Wally entered the seemingly normal tent, he saw a figure standing in the middle, his back facing Wally. The person was big and male, and Wally knew he was strong, but nothing else.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, deciding it wouldn't hurt to actually investigate something before fighting.

There was a low and deep chuckle as the figure turned around, somehow turning on some lights, making Wally gasp.

"You-you-you-" Wally stuttered, eyes wide. "You're THOR!" He squealed, having a fan boy moment.

"That I am, young warrior!" Thor boomed, smiling, happy at the fact that the boy knew him.

It was a fact for all the heroes that the League didn't get along with SHIELD or the Avengers. And, the kids of the League were being bred to hate the Avenger's too. Wally, like always, was the odd one out. He actually thought their team was awesome. Especially Captain America and Thor. They both must have felt out of place in their team, much like Wally himself.

But Wally quickly sobered up. There was no way that Thor should or could be here. The League wouldn't have allowed it to happen. Plus, his team never answered. It smelled an awful lot like a trap.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Viking?" Wally asked, knowing that his uncle would ground him for even saying his name. He still didn't know how, but the Bat somehow managed to get information on him from every single mission. It was starting to get really tiresome.

Thor seemed to frown at the nickname Wally gave him, but quickly smiled and said, "I need you to come with me, Child of Flash." He told the teen.

Wally frowned at the name Thor gave him, then shook his head. "I cannot go with you, Mr. Viking."

"Why not?"

"My mentor taught me stranger danger, so…" HE dragged out, then before Thor could react, ran away.

Wally headed towards the warehouse as fast as he could, hoping that his team was okay, but knowing something must have happened. And now Thor was chasing him. He ran inside the open door of the warehouse, deciding to actually use stealth this time, where he found his team. They were tied up in the center of the space, with two men that were dressed colorfully standing in front of them, both of them arguing with one another.

"This is wrong, Tony!" The blue, white, and red dressed man spoke.

"No way…" Wally whispered, then sped over behind a crate when he thought they were about to spot him.

" I know that, Cap! But this was ordered by Fury, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to make him madder than he already is." The robot man spoke, making Wally's eyes widen when he saw the human face from inside the mask.

And it made some kind of sense to Wally. Thor was in the tent, which they would use to lure him away while the Cap and Ironman knocked out his teammates. But even he already knew this, he didn't understand why they would do something as stupid and reckless as this. They knew the League was going to have a fit when they heard SHIELD's newest team had attacked their covert team, but they still did this. And worse yet, the leader had commanded this. From what Wally had heard, Fury was kind of like Batman, except he was black, bald, and could be considered somewhat human. So why would they do this?

"Gotcha…" He thought he heard someone whisper, then before he knew it, two shots had been fired and hit his back.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he ran away from the crate, not knowing who his assailant was. He quickly turned around to see a flash of extremely red hair, then he was speeding towards the front door to get the heck out of there. He had to contact the League. He managed to get out of the warehouse before yet another obstacle got in his way, and this was one in the shape of an archer. With an arrow drawn. Pointed straight at his chest.

This was not his day, was it?

So, he did what he was taught for situations not quite like these but still pretty close and sent out a distress call to the League. He rushed at the archer, deciding to try to catch him by surprise, but found out the hard way that whatever the crazy flame headed person had shot him with was actually a strong sedative, and he didn't make it three feet without stumbling and falling forward.

"Damn it." He whispered as his vision became fuzzy and he could see someone's shoes.

Huh, even with the fear he was feeling right now at the fact that he had been shot with a dose strong enough to actually get him down so fast, he couldn't help but feel some kind of security. These guys were heroes. Maybe not the kind the League would approve of, but they were still fighting the good fight. At least it wasn't with someone crazy like the Joker.

And with that crazy thought, Wally closed his eyes as the Avengers stood above him. Little did that group know that this would be the start of the ugliest custody battle ever.

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites. I was going to update yesterday, but my internet was not helping. Whoever was reading my other story, I'm not going to post the sequel until late November-early December. Also, I have a new story, rules to live with Young Justice, so if you want to make me real happy, please try to read it.**

**Enjoy~**

When Wally woke up, he was in a room he didn't recognize. It wasn't bright and sanitary like a hospital's, nor was it a room that seemed to belong to someone. It was composed of a big bed that he was lying on at the moment, a nightstand next to the bed, with a groovy lava lamp on it, a bookshelf to the far right of the room, where it met with a large window, which was undoubtedly locked. There was a drawer in the wall in front of the bad, and it was made of metal, with a mirror that let Wally see himself. At least the crazy people hadn't taken away his mask.

That's when everything that had happened hit Wally. He quickly got up from the bed and sped around the room, trying to find a way out, but the windows were locked, he didn't want to try the door, and he didn't want to end up breaking the wall.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, all the while inspecting the room.

The locks on the door were unlocked and the door opened, letting Wally see one of his kidnappers. She was a red-haired woman, wearing some faded jeans and a tight black shirt. Her face was neutral, not letting Wally figure out what her feelings were. Wally's first thought? _She fine._ But he knew better. This was Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow.

"You are inside the Avenger's headquarters, Kid Flash." She told him, answering his question.

Wally raised an eybrow, and said, "And why, exactly, am I here?" His voice was snarky, but still held a hint of fear. Sure, he wasn't going to be afraid while standing alone with the world's most dangerous assasin.

Natasha sighed, knowing just how he was feeling. She also had felt it long ago. She walked over to Wally and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, you're among friends." She told him in a soothing voice.

He gave her a skeptical look but wasn't able to say anything before his stomach growled. Natasha gave him a questioning lok, which made him blush as he chuckled nervously. "Speedster metabolism." He explained, a little embarassed because of what he just did.

Natasha only nodded, making him think she was used to this, then turned around. She walked out of the room, with Wally following behind, thinking about how interesting Wally's time with the Avengers was going to be. They arrived at the kitchen, where they were met with Bruce cooking while talking with Tony, Thor stuffing his face in the table, and Steve and Clint talking to one another on the other side of the table. Bruce was the first to notice them, smiled at Wally and started filling plates for Wally.

All was silent as Bruce worked, the Avengers wondering what he was doing. He set the three plates on the table and smiled at Wally.

"Come on, you must be starving." He told him.

Wally eyed him wearily and looked up at Natasha, silently asking if he should take the food. He may not be able to trust the people here fully, but his uncle told him if he was ever stuck with this group, he was to follow all of Black Widow's orders. Wally still didn't understand why, but his uncle seemed to be scared of the woman.

"Go. You said it yourself, you're hungry." She reminded him.

He nodded and walked over to the table and sat down next to Thor. He ate slowly, deciding that wanted to really taste the food this time instead of inhaling it. All of the Avengers' eyes were on him, as if inspecting a specimen. Wally was slowly drowning in the silence, but luckily, Steve decided it was time to speak.

"So, you're Kid Flash?" He asked.

Wally stopped eating the bacon to stare at him. Then, he shook his head, remembering that Captain was stuck in ice for a long time. "That I am. Why do you ask?" He might as well humor them.

Steve shrugged and said, "I thought you were going to act differently."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. The Captain understood. "From what I've seen on the television, you act like a huge flirt, yet you didn't try to with Natasha. You also didn't try to run away and you haven't said a single insult." He explained.

Wally eyed him, more confused than anything else, and said, "I understand the flirting bit, but why would you think the other things? I tend to think before I act, Captain." He didn't want to sound like a brat; he just wanted to know why Steve thought those things.

The blonde looked taken aback by the respect Wally showed, but Clint answered for him. "Now, don't get mad at us, because everything we've learned about you and your team has come straight from the mouths of the League. Apparently, you're an idiot flirt who can't hold his tongue.

Wally felt his anger flare at the information, but it wasn't at the Avengers. It was towards the League. Why would they say such things about him? What could he have possibly done this time to make the League tell other heroes that he was an idiot?

"Yeah, also, the team seems to be full of little angels." Tony spoke, walking over to the table with a bottle of vodka. "Well, all of them, excluding you."

Wally glared at him, and was about to say something he knew he might regret, but Natasha stopped him. "Stark, he is our guest. Do not rile him up." She said in a cold and threatening voice.

Tony raised his hands in defense, even if he was still holding the bottle, and said, "I was just adding to the conversation."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Wally, who had finished eating and was looking up at Thor. The Thor was looking down at him, as if they were having some kind of unspoken staring contest. Natasha let a small smile through, already knowing that Wally was going to fit in perfectly with the Avengers. Now, it was her mission to get him to join.

"Kid Flash," She said, getting his attention, while also making him lose. "We're going to have a team building day, and you're coming with us." She finished.

Wally looked up at her, wondering if she had gone crazy, then something clicked in his mind. The League was badmouthing him in front of SHIELD. They didn't care about him, and he was pretty sure that they hadn't even noticed he was missing. He knew he was going to regret doing this, but, he smiled up at Natasha and nodded.

"Count me in." He said, then noticed he was still wearing his uniform. He didn't want Kid Flash to be identified with yet another superhero team. "Also, can I get some new clothes?" He asked.

Natasha smiled, then sent Clint to look for the clothes Fury had sent. "What should we call you while we're out there?" She asked.

Wally smiled up at all of them, making the room seem to light up, and said, "Wally. My name's Wally West."

* * *

Well, even though things could be going better, he was still having a lot of fun. After Clint had arrived with the clothing, they had gone out on the streets of New York, with Wally wearing a black wig and sunglasses to keep his identity. First, they had gone to some park Wally didn't know; don't judge him, he _is _from Kansas; and had a good time playing hide and seek, which Natasha and Clint always won, throwing Frisbees, which Thor always managed to catch, and talking to Bruce and Tony about science.

As Wally found out, Tony was actually a pretty cool and smart guy once you got past the obnoxious playboy part. The three talked about quantum physics as Thor, Steve, and Clint all tried to catch Natasha as she hid in the trees and all around the park.

After the park, which they were in for a couple of hours, Tony decided it was time to eat and took them all to a place that sold something that was names shawarma. Wally didn't know what it was, but it was delicious, and it was just a bonus that this place was already ready for the Avenger's appetite. Thankfully, Tony was a billionaire, because if he wasn't, the group would be drowning with the debt they would the restaurant.

After the restaurant, they decided it was time to hit the mall. Wally wasn't used to people fawning over him, but luckily, Steve was there to help him. They reached a store that sold Avengers' clothing exclusively, and bought Wally enough clothes to last him for almost three years.

"Come on, wear the Thor suit!" Tony exclaimed, holding a camera in front of Wally while the boy glared up at the man.

Right now he was stuck wearing an Ironman like suit, which was making all of the adults laugh.

"This is not what I thought we would do when you said teambuilding, Natasha." He told her, making her break out in another fit of laughter.

Tony seemed to be about to say something, but his pone rang. "Excuse me." He said, then stepped out of the room.

The Avengers kept laughing, then told Wally he had to try on the Thor suit. Somehow, the God had made Wally dress up in a mini Thor suit, and now Natasha was taking pictures. Tony walked into the room, all traces of having fun gone, and he was frowning.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Wally asked, giving Bruce the mini Mjolnir, and stepping into the dressing room to get into his normal clothing. Which just so happened to be composed of Avenger's memorabilia.

"We have to take Wally back." He said in a grave voice.

Natasha frowned, not wanting to give back the boy just yet. "But why, Tony?" She asked.

"The Bat is pissed." He answered. "The whole League's on a manhunt searching for Kid, and, well, Batman found Wally because he took off his glasses while inside the restaurant." He explained.

Wally stepped out, smiling sheepishly at the glares he got, then said, "How was I supposed to know the Bat was stalking me?"

Tony shook his head and smiled, then walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Let's go, you idiot." He said, then started to lead them out of the store.

Wally didn't want to go, but... He had a few things he wanted to tell the League.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy~**

After recieving a bone crushing hug from each adult, and phone numbers and threats, Wally was allowed to pass through the Zeta Beam. When he arrived at the cave, the whole team was gathered there, along with Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern. Wally smiled brightly at Green Arrow and Green Lantern, happy to see his other uncles again, but frowned when the Bat glared at him.

"Where have you been, Wallace?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Wally hated that name.

Wally rolled his eyes, and said, "Away. Duh."

Batman glared at him, making Wally give him a cheeky smile. Let the Bat get pissed at him. He had enough gall to talk bad about Wally to the Avenger's, so Wally wasn't going to be pulling any punches from now on. Well, maybe the one with the secret identity, but that's just because that would be unmoral.

"Kid, what exactly happened to you?" Ollie asked, walking over to him and placing a hand over his shoulder.

Wally had to restrain himself from smiling at the face Ollie made because of the clothes he was wearing, and said, "I was kidnapped by someone I don't know, then next thing I know, I wind up at the Avenger's headquarters."

Ollie nodded at the information, then smiled at him in a mischievous manner. "What, they want you to be their sidekick or something?" He asked.

Some of Wally's humor left, but he continued smiling and said, "Sure, they want someone like me on their team." In a sarcastic tone.

Ollie frowned at him, then asked, "What's so bad about you?"

"Why don't you ask the Bat? Or some of your Justice League cohorts? Apparently, they've been talking trash about me while painting the rest of my team as saints."

Ollie's eyes widened at the news, and he quickly started, "Kid, it wasn't my idea. I actually voted against that." But Wally cut him off.

"I trust you, Ollie. I know for a fact that you, John, and Uncle B wouldn't want to say bad things about me. But, I also know for a fact, that the rest of the League has no problem with making me seem like freaking juvenile delinquent." He hissed, now glaring at the Bat, who kept a straight face.

The team was a little confused at what was happening, not quite understanding what they were talking about. "Green Lantern, take the team to the training room." He instructed.

John nodded, not really wanting to get in between the argument that was going to break out, and started to lead the arguing teens away from the main room. Apparently, the only ones he didn't like at the moment were Robin and Artemis, because the Atlantean, clone, and Martian weren't putting up a fight at all. Leave the humans to cause the trouble, he thought mentally, now carrying Robin inside a bubble construct.

"Look, Wally, Bats thought it was for the best." Flash said, speeding over to his nephew.

Wally raised an eyebrow, eerily calm now. "Please explain to me how you can be here telling me that making me look like an idiot to the rest of the hero community is a good thing, while I know that Captain America, the one man who doesn't judge by looks, thought of me as a nuisance before he knew me." He said, his rage slowly building.

Flash seemed taken aback by what Wally had said, but Batman stepped in. "Nick Fury is not a man to be trusted, and the Avengers, by extension, are not to be trusted also. You, out of your whole team, are the most naïve, most innocent, and you have the most potential."

Wally had wanted to start choking the Bat, but his last words stopped him. Him? Have the most potential?

"Yes, your other teammates may be good now, but you have the most potential to grow into a hero even stronger than some of the League."

Wally blinked at him in surprise, but shook his head, remembering why he was so mad at Batman. "That doesn't matter. You were talking smack about me! I don't care if it was to 'protect' me, it was a stupid move!" Wally yelled, loosing his cool.

Batman kept on looking at him with a calm face, then said, "You may not see it now, but everything we do is what's good for you, the team, and the League. From now on, you are forbidden from seeing any of the Avengers." He said, in a tone that said it was not up for discussion. "Give me what they gave you before you entered the mountain."

Wally looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at what the Bat was doing. "Now, come on, Bats, you're going too far." Ollie spoke, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, what if something happens to the League? The other hero team left would be the Avengers." Flash said, not wanting his nephew to experience yet another heartbreak.

"It will not come to that." Batman said, then looked directly at Wally. "Give it."

"No." Wally answered, then, without leaving the adult's any space to think, he ran at Batman, tackled him to the floor, then ran right in front of the Zeta Beam. "You may not approve of the Avengers', but they've shown more love for me in a few _hours _than the League has in the whole time you've done in all the _years _I've known you!" He yelled, eyes brimming with unshed tears, then he was gone.

It was all silent in the cave as the adult's mulled over Wally's words, knowing that he was telling the truth. "Well, good job Bats. We've officially screwed up all the ginger superheroes."

* * *

Wally arrived in New York, not really knowing where he was going. He knew that he was just about ready to have an emotional breakdown, and he didn't want to worry any of the adults' that actually liked him. He was actually pretty amazed with the fact that he didn't breakdown in the mountain. So, he just took to walking aimlessly around the streets.

In retrospect, that might not have been the best idea, especialy with all the Avenger's clothing he was wearing, but he really couldn't care less. He was tired, sad, and hunry. With absolutely no money and no idea where to go. "Oh great mother of Hades, what will my parents do to me when they find out?" He asked himself, now stopping in the middle of the park where the Avengers' had taken him, fear paralyzing him.

"Well, I don't know, but my parents would most probably tell me how worried they were and ground me." A snarky voice told him, making Wally both feel happiness and annoyance.

He turned around, only to be met with Tony Stark, wearing a simple ACDC shirt, jeans, and jacket. "What do you want, Tony?" Wally asked, voice sounding more tired than what he wanted to show.

"I was just taking a walk when I found you walking. So, I heard you, and I answered your question." Tony answered, now a little suspicious. From what he had seen from the speedster, he was not to let things get to him easily.

Wally rolled his eyes, and continued walking. He could run away at any moment, but he really didn't want to. He had run from so many of his problems, he didn't want to count Tony as one. If anything, Tony could be a solution. Tony, also knowing that if Wally didn't want his company he would run away, walked behind the boy, really wanting to know what had happened.

"So how did it go with the League?" Tony asked.

Wally scoffed and kicked a rock that was in his way, and said, "Apparently, I have some kind of potential." He said, then whispered, "Can't even make up a good lie."

Tony frowned at all the self-hate Wally had, but decided against confronting him about it. "Hey, if I'm right, you must be starving. Let's go back to the Tower, get you some good food and non-advertising clothing." Tony told him.

Wally looked behind him at the smiling face of the billionaire, and knew that he could at least trust Tony a little. All of the Avengers' had some kind of trusted person betray them, so they would know how he felt. And, maybe the best part, they wouldn't force him to go to therapy.

"What are we waiting for then?" Wally asked, smirking back at Tony.

Then, without giving him any kind of warning, Wally picked Tony up and took off running at speeds that were slow for him, but fast for the man. Apparently to Wally's amusement, Tony was yelling all the way to the Tower.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Tony growled, pointing straight at Wally's face.

Wally gave him a shit eating smile, making Tony glare at him. But, Tony quickly composed himself, got inside the elevator with Wally, and pressed the button for their floor.

"Now, I have to tell you. No matter what you find, remember that we are adults and can do whatever we want." Tony told him, making Wally have a feeling that he was going to be surprised by whatever they would find up there.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You'll figure it out when we get there." Tony said in a voice that said the talk was over.

And the doors opened, letting Wally see just what Tony meant. What did he get himself into?

**Sorry about the late update. My internet's wonky and I didn't feel very inspired until I had a fight with my brother. Which is actually where some of the dialogue with the League comes from. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, like I promised. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

Steve was cooking and Bruce was watching TV, but that's the only thing that could be considered normal. Natasha was chasing after Thor, who had a look of pure fear, while Clint was up in the rafters, seeming to be observing his team. While eating a popsicle.

"Thor, Natasha, please don't run." Steve said in a bored and indifferent tone, as if he was already used to this happening.

And, of course, the adults didn't stop runningf. Actually, Thor ran faster, and ended up vaulting over the couch, barely dodging Natasha's knife by an inch.

"Take it back!" Natasha yelled, jumping up on the back of the couch, making Bruce schooch to the left, not wanting to get in the middle of the fight.

"I shall not!" Thor boomed, quickly getting up from the floor and getting in a fighting stance.

"What is going on here?!" Tony yelled, making everybody turn to him.

"Oh, Wally's here." Steve said, smilling at the boy, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness in the room.

Wally waved at the soldier, then turned to Thor. "What'd you do?" He asked.

Thor was about to answer, but Natasha knocked him out. Wally raised an eyebrow at her, which made her smile. "Hey, Wally. How was your meeting?" She asked.

He frowned for a millisecond, then smiled brightly at her. "I believe I asked you first."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then crossed her arms and said, "Thor said that 'Pirates of the Caribbean'_ aren't _the best movies of the century."

Wally and Tony stared at her, wondering when it was that she lost her mind, but Steve said something that made everybody's attention turn to him.

"What's 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" He asked.

All was silent in the room after he asked that. Thor got up, with a huge red mark on his neck, wondering how Steve had survived this whole time. Even he knew that he had to see those movies.

"You haven't seen the movies?" Wally asked, surprised at the soldier.

The blonde shook his head, which made Wally and Tony scream, "How could you not have seen them?!"

The team flinched at the volume, but they ignored it. "JARVIS, download all the movies!" Tony yelled, "We are having-"

"Movie night!" Wally finished for him, then sped towards the kitchen. "You got any popcorn?" He asked, ignoring the looks he got from the Avengers.

They knew he was fast, but...

"There's some up in the cabinet." Thor told him, seeming to be the only one unaffected by the teen's show of speed.

"Thanks." Wally told him, and started to prepare the buttery delight.

"Did you think?" Natasha whispered at Clint, who had come down from the rafters.

"He was this fast?" He finished for her, making her nod. "I knew he was, but... I guess he isn't the fastest boy on Earth for nothing."

But, while they were having that conversation, Bruce and Tony were trying to figure out how the human body could withstand such speeds. They were going to start tests as soon as they could.

Once the popcorn was done, Wally sped over to the couch, sat in between Bruce and Thor, and smiled at the eyes that were on him, "So, you going to start the movie?"

* * *

At the end of the fourth movie, Wally was knocked out on top of Thor, sleeping bissfully. Thor had an arm wrapped around the boy and he was smiling. He knew that something had been bothering, and he knew how hard it was to go to sleep when something was in your mind. Also, he couldn't help but worry about the boy. He didn't fail to see the bruises on the boy's neck. If he was a speedster, shouldn't they have healed by now?

"He must've been wipped." Natasha whispered in a voice that almost sounded caring.

"you have no idea. I found him on the verge of a breakdown." Tony told her while turning off the TV.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"He was wondering what his parents would do to him." Tony answered, frowning down at the boy.

Thor frowned also, putting two and two together. "Do you think?" He asked, not wanting to say what they were all thinking.

Tony sighed, "I don't know Thor. But I'm worried. The way he seems so apprehensive of adults, and just how he acted in the park..." He drifted off. "I'm going to look into it." he mumbled, starting to head towards his lab.

None of the Avengers moved to stop him, but instead stayed with Wally.

"If his parents touched him..." Clint started in a threatning voice.

"We won't be able to do anything." Bruce cut in with a tired voice.

Clilnt raised an eyebrow at him, making Bruce sigh. "What are we? A group of adults that would most probably be in some kind of hospital if it weren't for SHIELD. What can we do if they are people the community loves? Say that we have a hunch? You know very well, heroes from the Justice League are the most secretive. Wally won't be the first to give up his secrets."

"We'll take him by force then!" Thor boomed, even if it was more quiet compared to when he used his full volume.

Natasha shook her head sadly, "Then we would get in trouble. There's nothing we can do. At least, for now." She told them.

Clint shook his head, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, "It's not fair. He's got baggage, something bad too, and we can't do anything about it." Clint said.

Thor shook his head also, "I do not care for what the reprecussions may be, if Wallace is getting hurt, I will do everythign in my power to get him away." he swore, "You're government seems fail the children the most. I will not let Wallace be a victim." He said, already resolved.

Bruce and Clint frowned, knowing that Thor spoke the truth, but also not wanting to think of what might happen if they're hunch was correct. Even though they had known the kid for only a few hours, they all knew he had wormed his way into their hearts. Clint let himself give a small smile, knowing that Natasha was the most attached. They basically acted like brother and sister already. Especially with the way they paired up against Thor when he said that the movie was stupid.

Wally groaned in his sleep and mumbled, "No... Please don't..." while turning around to hide his face in Thor's chest.

The Asgardian frowned at the thought of what he could be dreaming of, and said, "Hush, young warrior. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."

The rest of the people in the room looked on at the scene in surprise, shocked at the thought that Thor could actually be something that wasn't loud. He noticed their stares, and said, "What? Do I not look like someone that can comfort others?" He asked.

Clint chuckled at him, then shook his head and left. "Good night, Thor. Bye guys." He told the rest of them.

Thor smiled up at him, but quickly frowned as soon as the team was gone. He had said he would take Wally to the guest bedroom, which Tony and Natasha had said would be Wally's room from now on. Even if Wally wasn't having troubles at his home, he could be having problems with his superhero life. Even if he didn't look like it, he could get really pensive if he actually wanted to. But now, he couldn't help but wish that he wouldn't be like this. He sighed and looked down at Wally, who seemed to be having a nightmare, but not a peep came out of him.

"What has happened to you, Wallace?" He asked, passing a hand through Wally's sweat slicked hair.

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you really like this, I should be doing homework, but I'm doing this.**

**Enjoy~**

"Where's Wally?" Robin asked as the team walked into the main room.

John had finally let them go after a few minutes of being in the training room, and all of the teen's were itching to find out what had happened. When they walked into the room, Flash seemed to be pissed off, Batman was frighteningly still, and Green Arrow was frowning. Flash glared at Batman after the question, and turned to the team.

"Kids, whenever the Bat tells you to do something you don't, don't do it." He said in a growling and almost threatning voice, then sped out of the room, leaving everybody there in stunned silence.

Robin raised an eyebrow in the direction the speedster left in and turned to Batman, but the man only shook his head.

"I need to deliberate with the League. Green Arrow?" He asked, turning to the man.

Green Arrow rubbed his beard with his left hand, then said, "Yeah, how long before the whole League's together?" He asked.

"A few hours, four or five at the most." John answered.

Green Arrow nodded at them, then said, "Good. I have something to do before I can meet with you."

John raised an eyebrow at him, and Batman was already thinking of everything he could mean. "Where are you going?" John asked.

"I promised Dinah I would check on Roy today." He answered, smiling at them, completely lying to them.

Both men nodded at him, then turned around and went through the Zeta Beam. Luckily, Wally hadn't broken it while he left. Which Batman knew was completely possible.

Green Arrow stayed with the team, smiling as the adults left, then frowned as soon as the men were gone. The whole team noticed his change, but it was Conner who asked him about it.

"What's wrong, Green Arrow?"

Ollie turned to him, and managed to give him a sad smile, and said, "Don't call me that, kid. I'm Ollie. It's what Wally said..." He drifted off.

The team looked at each other, wondering what the older man was thinking about, and Kaldur asked. "And what is that, Mr. Queen?"

Ollie now frowned at them, and said, "How many times must I say my name's Ollie. Say it with me, Ol-lie. It ain't all that hard."

Robin rolled his eyes at Ollie's stalling, and stepped forwards, "We know your name's Ollie, it's just Conner's new to this world, and everyone here but me and Arty actually believe in manners." He told him, giving him a smirk, then asked, "Now what did Wally say?"

Ollie frowned at him, and said, "You know, sometimes I really hate you and your ninja training, Kid."

Robin rolled his eyes yet again, and crossed his arms, but this time it was Artemis that got him back on track. "What did Baywatch say, Ollie?"

Ollie frowned, knowing that there was no way he could dodge it now, and said, "He actually thinks he isn't important to this team."

There was silence in the cave as the teens processed the information, and M'gann broke the silence. "But why would he think that? He's as important as any of us."

Ollie shook his head and crossed his arms, "Well, the League hasn't been speaking nicely of him to other heroes. We say he isn't important so that they won't get an interest in him." He told them.

And Conner's hand was pressed against his throat, his back against the wall.

"Why would you say that?!" Conner growled, ignoring Ollie's gasps.

"Conner, we do not choke one of the few League members that actually like us as a team." Robin told the older? Younger? What was he to Robin?... Anyway, Robin told the boy.

Conner grunted and pushed Ollie against the wall, then let him go. "What does the League have against us?" He asked Robin.

Ollie regained his breath as Robin answered, and slowly got up. "What can I say, Conner? They think we're dangerous when we're together, which you might have just proved." He told the boy, making Conner blush.

"Sorry." Conner mumbled, then turned to Ollie directly. "But I don't like the thought of Wally being sad."

Ollie smiled at him, getting him confused, and said, "Hey, I completely understand. There's no need to choke me to get the answers out, I still would've answered."

Conner nodded, crossed his arms, and waited. Ollie sighed, "Well, because Wally's so... _different... _The League decided that it would be for the best to defuse any kind of interest any other hero organizations may have. And, as we all know, Wally's the kind to go with whoever comforts him the best."

Robin nodded, knowing what he meant, and had a flashback.

_"Come with me!" A young Dick yelled as he pulled on Wally's arm so they would go to the manor._

_"But..." Wally whispered, eyes wide and filled with tears as he stared at the man that was offering him ice cream. "He has ice cream." He whispered, almost in a broken voice._

_Dick rolled his eyes, and gasped, "You'll get Alfie's cookies at the manor." He said in a taunting voice._

_Wally's eyes widened at the news, and he quickly turned around and started running towards the manor, "What are we waiting for then?"_

Robin smiled, remembering that day almost perfectly. That was the first time Wally was almost kidnapped. Thankfully, Alfred's cookies seem to always save the speedster.

"So, where did he go this time?" Robin asked, making the team confuse.

"He's look for comfort from someone that wasn't someone he knew before?" M'gann asked him.

"Yep. That boy's more attracted to attention and love than a moth is to light." Ollie nodded. "So, I'm thinking he went with the Avengers." He told Robin.

It was still a wonder to the team how these two acted so... They couldn't place the word, but it was nicer and much more open than Robin acted with Batman or Green Arrow with Red Arrow. Robin frowned, "So, he's basically with another team that could take him from us, and Batman's waiting to talk with the League?" He asked, his anger slowly rising.

"Now don't do anything stupid, kid." Ollie told him, then he adressed the whole team. "No matter what you hear, you cannot try to take Wally away from the Avengers. There's some things you still don't know, and you shouldn't worry about, but if what I'm thinking is correct, Wally's already attached to them." He told them.

"And, you especially can't try to interfere because the Avengers are a part of SHIELD, a kind of company for the government. The League's already on thin glass with them, we don't need something else to get them hating on us." He said, sounding much older and wiser than any of them had ever heard before.

Even though they were reluctant, they knew that Ollie was waiting for an answer. "We promise we will not do anything until we see it fit." Kaldur told him.

Ollie frowned at him, but still nodded. That was the best he was going to get from this rambuctious group of teens. "Now, I'm going to go see if I still have some influence with Iron Man. Oh goodie..." He whispered, then headed towards the Zeta Beam, making the team smile. They all knew just how much 'fun' he could find with the billionaire.

* * *

There was a knock on the glass of the Avenger's tower, making everybody turn away from their breakfast to see a green man rapping on the glass. They all quickly got ready to attack, well, all of them but Wally and Tony, who smiled. _'Seriously,'_ Bruce thought, _'It's scary how much they have in common.'_

"Arrow, buddy!" Tony yelled, walking over to the large window, making the man scowl.

"My name's _Green _Arrow, Tony." They heard the man's muffled reply, surprising all of the Avengers'.

What could he want?

"Sure thing, Robin Hood, what do you want?" Tony asked, opening the large window.

The man entered, now letting the other people in the room see him more clearly. He really did look like Robin Hood, and the beard wasn't helping. Wally sped over to him, smiling happily, and hugged the blonde.

"What're you doing here, G.A?" He asked.

Green Arrow hugged him back without any kind of hesitation, and said, "Well, one, I had to make sure you were okay, Kid. And, I also have to threaten this guys."

Tony raised an eyebrow at the last sentence, and asked, "And what's that supposed to mean, Greeny?"

Green Arrow frowned at the newest nickname, and said, "Well, because you've basically turned Wally against us, I have to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." In a very serious tone.

Wally frowned at his tone, then took a step back and crossed his arms. "Please, G.A, the League doesn't care about what happens to me."

Green Arrow rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy by both shoulders. "Wally, you may not believe this, but you are _very_ important to all of us. But, because I know you so well, I know I should leave you with these guys for a while." He said, letting go of his shoulders and straightning up.

Tony frowned at the miny-conversation the two just had, and said, "So, you're giving us your blessing?"

Green Arrow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, Tony, I am."

Wally let a cheer of joy and hugged the blonde yet again. The team came in from the kitchen, and Thor didn't waste any time in joining the hug. "The Man of Arrows is very smart!" He boomed, wrapping both of them in a bone crushing hug.

They both gasped, and suddenly Tony was on Thor's back, "Family hug!" He yelled, ignoring the fact that Thor was about to fall due to lack of balance. "Join in, you boring people!"

Steve and Clint shrugged and ran at the group, jumping and hugging them also, finally making Thor fall. "Come on, Tasha!" Bruce and Natasha heard from somewhere inside.

They both looked at each other and shrugged, and walked calmly towards the pile on the floor, ignoring the cries of pain from Wally and Green Arrow, and sat down on top of them. And that is how Green Arrow somehow became a part of their family, along with Wally.

**Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating before. I've been overloaded with work and my internet was horrible. **

**Enjoy~**

Green Arrow stayed for an hour or two more after he was attacked with hugs, especially because Tony and Wally begged him to stay. But, it also could have been because a certain someone had caught his eyes. He knew it wasn't exactly smart, especially because he quite literally was on thin ice with Dinah, but he couldn't help but eye the person. He just needed to know.

He found out that he and Clint actually had a lot in common, more than archery. Thor seemed to immediately take a liking to him, while Steve seemed to want to leave the room. Natasha and Bruce were a bit weary of him, but quickly warmed up as Wally and Tony showed he was a friend, and to put it in the simplest way, another jokester.

"No way!" Ollie gasped, laughing along with Wally, Tony, Thor, and Clint.

"No! We're telling the truth!" Wally gasped back, almost falling out of his chair.

"Aye, Man of Arrows! Tis true!" Thor bommed, laughing loudly.

"I can't believe he hadn't seen the movies!" Ollie screeched, banging his fist against the table, for what no one's sure. But isn't that what you do when you laugh a lot?

They're almost drunken laughter filled the room as Natasha and Bruce wondered if the men had drank anything. But, it was highly unlikely because Steve had set a lock on Tony's liquor. Tony wasn't allowed any in the morning. What was really funny is that Steve used an old school lock, which Tony couldn't hack. After the men and boy sobered up a little, Clint helped Green Arrow up from the floor, seeing how the blonde man had somehow fallen from his chair. Green Arrow smiled up at him as he was hauled up.

"Thanks, Birdy." He said with a smirk.

Clint gave him a playful glare, then said, "No problem, Robin Hood."

Green Arrow frowned at the name, but let it slide. "Anyways, I think I've got to get going." He said, then eyed their two hands that were still intertwined. Clint looked down at where he was looking at, gave off a light blush, and retracted his hand.

"S-sorry about that." He mumbled, looking down.

Green Arrow frowned, then shook his head. "No problem, Bird-Brain. Wanna escort me to the window?" He asked.

Clint nodded, but was more closed off than before as they walked towards the window. "Still don't understand why you choose to go through such problems when you can get one of us to fly you to Star." Clint said, arms crossed as he gazed out the skyline.

The rest of the Avengers were gathered around to say goodbye to Green Arrow, while he just shook his head. "You guys get enough attention without having a League member with you. If anybody saw me with you guys, I'd be screwed." He told them, ignoring the fact that he was sounding a bit selfish. He really didn't want to be kicked out because he knew what was best for Wally.

"Well then, bye, G.A." Wally said, sounding sadder than he meant, and hugged the man.

Green Arrow hugged him back tightly, and said, "Don't come back to me in more than one piece." He warned, then adressed the adults. "Thank you." He told them, then before the others could say anything, he jumped out of the building hurtling down towards the ground.

Clint, Tony, and Wally ran to look out the window, only to find him land on an invisible flying car, then depart, leaving them with the image of the smirking Green Arrow waving happily at them. Wally sighed at Ollie's antics, then turned to the Avengers, smiling brightly.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked, actually happy even if he saw his 'uncle' almost fall to his death.

It seemed that Thor wanted to answer the question, but Tony's elevator opened, to show a black man with an eyepatch and a woman with such a look that would give the Bat a run for his money. The nice and fun atmosphere seemed to vanish and be replaced by uncertainty and hate.

"What do you want, Fury?" Tony asked, taking a step forward, covering Wally with his body.

The eye patch man glared at Tony with his good eye, then turned to the woman, who gave him a file. "It seems you are causing more problems than you're worth again, Stark." He answered, then opened the file to skim over it.

Wally raised an eyebrow at the Avengers, who seemed to make a wall in front of him. Fury didn't miss this, and raised his own eyebrow. "You wouldn't be hiding someone behind you, now would you?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Patchy." Tony answered, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Fury's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, then stepped towards them and handed Tony the file. "The League wants him back." He growled.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, then looked over the file. "Huh, Batsy's threatning with hacking everything..." He mumbled, not impressed at all, "The chick's want their plush toy back..."

The color drained from Wally's face as he said that... Not again... Never again...

Tony looked up at Fury, and shook his head, "We're not giving Kid Flash back, at least, not yet."

Fury glared at him, and said, "Stark, Kid Flash is not some kind of toy that belongs to the first person that grabs him."

"Then why do they treat him like it?" Clint asked.

Fury fixed his glare on him, and said, "Whatever they do to their own is not our business."

"Then why are you here if it isn't our business?" Natasha asked.

Fury growled quietly, hating the fact that their team building day went so well, "It becomes our business when you are being accused of kidnapping."

Tony rolled his eyes, and said, "Well, too bad. We're not giving him back, Fury."

"That is not an option, Stark. The League has many metas, and they will do anything to get Kid Flash back." Fury told them. "You have until Saturday to give him back. If you do not..." He drifted off, just to add to the threat, and smiled evilly, "Let's just say you would want to give him back before."

And he turned to leave. All of the Avengers glared at his back, all of them wishing cause him some kind of pain, but none of them daring to move. In Tony's own words, he is _The_ spy. And they heard a whimper. Quickly, all of the adults turned around to see Wally curled up in a ball on the floor, muttering something that was too silent for any of them to hear.

Natasha quickly ran over to him and crouched next to him, wrapped him in his arms, and started to calm him down. The rest of them but Tony and Thor went to comfort him, while those two crossed their arms.

"This is not good." Tony mumbled, and looked up at Thor, who only nodded sadly.

"Not good at all."

**I really love elections, three days of no classes. Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Wally still was somewhat disturbed at Fury's words, but was getting back to being himself. Tony had bought a Gamecube that night and a few games, and now Wally was happily playing Freekstyle against Thor, who kept crashing into any object in sight.

"This bike doth not work!" Thor yelled, ready to throw the controller at the television screen.

But knowing that Natasha would attack him if he did that, he just handed it to Bruce, crossed his arms, and pouted. The scientist chuckled lightly at the Asgardian, then asked Wally, "So, what exactly is the objective of this game?"

He had already managed to hit the acceleration button, and was now just running wobbly through the course, which only made Wally smile happily.

"You're supposed to just run around and do tricks and stuff. See?" He asked, showing Bruce how his rider puled off a Bar-Hop.

Bruce nodded, then asked, "And how do you pull off those tricks?"

"You just hit the top buttons and the y and x. Oh, and you also hit the z for a boost." Wally explained, which only managed to make Clint and Natasha smile from their vantage point.

"That kid is just too cute." Natasha said, smiling down as Wally cheered for Bruce to do a trick.

"And too innocent. He doesn't deserve half of the things that have happened to him." Clint told her, which made her frown.

"What do you mean? Did Tony look into it like he said he would?"

The archer nodded, and said, "Apparently, one Wallace Rudolph West has called the police on more than one occasion for apparent child abuse, only to be written off as an attention seeking bugger. His parents aren't the best role models, his mom's a drunk and his dad's been in jail before, but the police doesn't seem to believe that they would do such a thing."

Natasha shook her head and frowned at his words, then looked at Wally and Bruce, who were now jumping up from the couch with happiness because of Bruce winning in the course.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Bruce cheered, then hugged onto Wally tightly, making the ginger hug him back tightly.

"I knew you would, Brucey! Now for celebration, let's go out for some shawarma!" Wally cheered, making both Natasha and Clint smile once again.

"Did he really just say that?" Natasha asked, making Clint shake his head as he smiled.

"Of course he did, 'Tasha. He wouldn't be Wally if he didn't do something like this. Now let's go down before he drags Bruce out alone."

Wally was close to pushing both Bruce and Thor out the door when the rest of the Avengers joined them, Tony and Steve wondering what was going on.

"We're going out to celebrate Bruce beating me on Freekstyle." Wally answered their unasked question, and they both only nodded, already used to some levels of insanity.

The group went to their now favorite restaurant and ate, all of them seeming to have forgotten about Wally's moment the night before, and just enjoyed being in each other's company. They all joked around and told stories, and a sort of contest of 'who can make Wally laugh the hardest wins', which Thor ultimately won, with a story of his misadventures with Loki and a cat named Gazpacho.

"Man, this has been a good day." Wally told them as they walked down the streets of New York, really happy about finally feeling like he belonged somewhere.

"That's right." Steve agreed, but he couldn't help but frown when he noticed the small bruises still on Wally's neck. "Walls, may I ask you a question?" He asked, which got most of the Avengers on edge.

"Well, you already asked one, but sure." Wally smiled cheekily at him, then returned to looking at all of the cars passing by.

"How fast are Speedsters healing abilities?"

Tony sighed quietly, thankful that Steve had phrased it in a more curious and harmless way than he thought he would, then waited for Wally's reply.

He didn't even seem bothered by the question as he answered happily, "Well, we heal fast enough. Cuts and scrapes are gone almost as soon as they're made, but broken bones and stuff like that take a longer time. But, all in all, we're back in action much faster then any other superhero."

Steve nodded and stayed quiet, wondering why Wally was still bruised if he healed so fast.

The group continued on in silence, all of them just enjoying the fact that they didn't have to run off to save a cat or something, but none was happier than Wally. He seemed to finally have found the place where he belongs, with people that will accept him and not keep him in the dark on many things.

"I'm back!" Someone suddenly yelled, and Deadpool popped right in next to Wally, who jumped in surprise.

"Deadpool! What are you doing here?" Tony asked, just as shocked as the rest of the Avengers to see the mercenary.

"Well, as you should be able to tell, I was completely bored sitting at home eating my chimichanga, then I noticed something. I don't _need_ to be bored. So, I decided to track down my good friend Wallace West, whom I want to take for a drink cause I'm just that bored." He said, trying to grab Wally's shoulder, only to have Thor clamp his giant hand down on his own instead.

"You will not be taking the child, Pool of Dead." Thor growled, making Deadpool's eyes widen and the mercenary whimper.

"What? Take the kid? Are you crazy?!" He asked, his voice rising a few octaves. "Why, I would never!"

Wally rolled his eyes at him, then asked, "Deadpool, did Red send you?"

Deadpool spluttered a little, trying to make a show out of it, but finally gave up with his head down. "Yes. He promised to take me on his next mission that could most probably cause a giant world war!"

All of the adults were shocked at the confession, but didn't say anything as Wally shook his head. "Wade, I need you understand one thing. Just one. Thor, please put him down."

The god didn't know if he should, but just let him down after Deadpool started saying that he should listen to Wally, who then said, "I'm not going back to the League. No matter what."

Deadpool nodded and hummed, and scratching his chin, asked, "Are you sure you're not going to return? Like are you sure you're sure you're sure you're sure?"

"Yes, Wade, I'm sure." Wally nodded, which made all of the adults wonder just how he was so used to Deadpool.

"Well, that's a bummer." Deadpool deflated, making them all wonder what was up.

"Why's that, Wade?" Tony asked, only to have the mercenary point up.

"Bats and the rest were following me."

And all hell broke loose.

**Okay, I know I said this story was discontinued, but you Aureus Lux to thank for giving me new ideas to write this and for helping me. I have a new line of inspiration, and I'll be posting new chapters, maybe not daily, but there will be chapters.**

**Please review.**


End file.
